


The Final Two

by jedimasterstar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana has survived the Time War as does the Doctor.  But what will happen next.  Part of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Two

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after watching the Classic episodes that featured Romana. I fell in love and began to wonder what the new series would be like if she was there. I'm not sure if this has been done before but, even if, I hope that it is original!

>

_*Dream Sequence*_

_She managed to escape.  Even with Rassilon’s guards chasing after her, Romana finally managed to elude them.  The resurrected Time Lord had recently taken power and was destroying any form of rebellion, which included the former Lady President.  As she made her way to the center of the city, she wondered what the insane man was going to do next.  Even now, he was planning to put form his Final Solution._

_Romana shuddered at the thought.  Rassilon was going to destroy the whole of creation in order to allow the Time Lords to survive.  Only two of the Council opposed but were overruled.  The Doctor’s mother was one of those who opposed.  Now, she was condemned to keep her eyes covered. **“Poor Alessa,”**_ _thought Romana._

_It was then that someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a side alley.  Romana screamed, but she was then whipped around so that her back was to the wall and a hand covered her mouth.  “Hush,” ordered a familiar voice._

_The Time Lady sighed in relief as she realized that it was the Doctor.  She hugged him tightly as he returned it.  Unfortunately, that was when laser fire began to appear around them.  The Doctor proceeded to grab her hand and said, “Follow me.”_

_She did as she was told and ran with him.  They kept on running until they reached his TARDIS.  But before they could go in, Romana felt a laser bolt hit her side.  She screamed in pain as the Time Lord grabbed her and pulled her in.  He gently laid her on the floor as he ran to the console and flipped a few switches.  Romana laid there as she felt the ship fly into the Vortex.  “Romana?” came the concern voice of her old friend._

_“It’s too late,” she muttered.  She put a hand to his face before darkness descended and the regeneration process began._

_*End Sequence*_

Romana woke up in pain.  Her body felt as if it was on fire.  As she looked around her environment, she noticed that she was lying in a control room of a TARDIS.  Sitting up, she began to think where she could be; and that was when she remembered what had happened.  “Doctor?” she called.  She stopped when she realized she sounded different.  “ _At least I regenerated into someone who talks,”_ she thought as she slowly got to her feet. 

As she looked around the console room, she saw the Doctor on the other side of the room.  He was lying on his side, his face toward the other wall.  “Doctor?” she said again as she went over to him.  Kneeling down, she rolled him to his back and noticed that he had regenerated also.  His clothes were too small for him now; his hair was now had a brown cropped look; and his face was more angular.  “Doctor?” she asked more gently as she touched his face.

His eyes slowly opened as he woke up.  He looked up at her with green eyes.  “Romana?” he asked.  She nodded in response.  “You regenerated,” he commented as he looked intently at her.

She smiled.  “So did you,” she said as she moved back to allow the Doctor to get up.  Once he got to his feet, she realized how much taller he was than before.  “You certainly grew,” she teased.

He smiled.  “And you have gotten shorter,” he retorted.  She hit him in the shoulder.  In return, he laughed before going quiet.  “Hear that?” he asked.

“Hear what?”

“Just quiet your mind and listen,” he ordered.

Romana did just that, calming and opening her mind.  What she heard – or in this case, did not hear – startled her.  “Where are they?” she demanded.

The Doctor was silently for a moment before answering, “They’re gone.  Both the Time Lords and the Daleks.  I killed them.”  Seeing Romana’s confused look, he added, “I used the Great Key of Rassilon to open the Medusa Cascade.  With it, I made a device which was called ‘The Moment’.  I couldn’t let Rassilon go through with his plan…”

“So you ended the war the only way possible,” she added.  Everyone was gone.  Everyone she knew, everyone she loved, was dead.  Tears began to form in her eyes as she turned and ran out of the console room, leaving the Doctor alone.  She ran to what used to be her room on the TARDIS.  Once she entered, she went to the bed and proceeded to cry.  She cried until there were no more tears to shed; so she lay in the bed, just thinking.  She did not know what was going to happen next.  All she knew was the she and the Doctor…

“The Doctor,” she breathed as she shot up out of the bed.  She left him alone; and she knew that he was in as much pain as she was in.  She needed to go check on him.  She went back to the console room only to discover he was not there.  “Where is he?” she asked the TARDIS.  The old girl told her that the Doctor was in his room and that the ship would lead her to it. 

So Romana followed the TARDIS’ lead and found the room easily.  She knocked on the door but there was no answer.  She then decided to open the door and see what was going on.  What she found was no what she expected. 

The Doctor was lying on the bed with only his boxers on.  He was staring up at the ceiling; and she could tell that he had been crying also.  “Doctor?” she asked softly.  When he did not answer, she walked in and went toward the bed.  She then took off her outer garments, leaving only a long shirt and her underwear on.  She then climbed into the bed and snuggled next to him.  He responded by shifting a little and pulling her close to him.  Romana laid her head on his chest and just allowed him to comfort her, hoping that he would let her do the same.  As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered what was going to happen next.


End file.
